A Love Story
by yukiniwa204
Summary: A Ryou/Bakura love story. Hope you like it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Story**

**Chapter I**

"Ouch… my headache again…" a girl murmured while she's polishing her uncle's shoes.

"Shut up!" her uncle demanded and he gave her a smack on her cheek. Tears began to fall from her bloody red eyes.

"Go to the marketplace and buy us some foods for lunch and dinner!" her uncle said and he tossed her some cashes. The girl wiped her tears and she picked up the money. She went to cupboard, this is where she sleeps, and put on her white silky dress with long sleeves. She brushed her hair and went outside her room. She passed by her thin and tall Aunt Honey Parker with her fat and blonde daughter, Honeydew Parker. Her uncle, Hendry Parker, was busy watching TV. She went outside the house and her dog, Seitz, rushed towards her and jumped to her arms. She hugged her dog and released it with a kiss. Seitz went back to her dog house. She walked to the pathway and spotted a ring. It was made of silver and it has a crystal blue jewel. She slipped it to her index finger and it fitted.

Her name is Rain Denise Kurume, a 16 year old sophomore student from Domino High and her title is The Ice Princess. She has a knee-length, snow-white hair with purple streaks and she has a bloody red eyes. Her bangs almost covered her eyes and she has a pinkish-white skin. She's a top student in her freshman year. She's really talented but she always hides it. Her only best friend, Seitz the Japanese Spitz dog given by her Aunt Honey, is the only one who can hear her sing and play a guitar. Seitz has a sky blue dog collar with her name on it and she loves to play with Rain. She has a crystal blue pendant given by her Aunt Honey on her 16th birthday and she always hides it under her clothes. Uncle Hendry told her that her parents were murdered so he adopted her. Honeydew and her friends always beat her so she always has bruises and scars. Aunt Honey is kind to her so she's somehow lucky because her aunty will protect her. She and her aunty always do the house chores. Even though she's treated like this, she has a kind heart and she prefers to be alone. Some students tried to be friends with her but she always refused them because Honeydew and her friends will just beat them up. That is why she has the title of The Ice Princess.

"Ha, do you think that thing can make you look beautiful?" Mandy, Honeydew's best friend, yelled to her and laughed in amusement. She's a redheaded girl who thinks she's beautiful and smart. Well, she's not actually beautiful and smart, that's what Rain thinks. She just ignored Mandy and she walked to the sidewalk. She spotted a group of teens playing duel monsters with their duel disks. She's not really interested in duel monsters so she just ignored them. When she arrived at the marketplace, she bought some foods to cook for lunch and dinner. There's some cash left so she decided to buy some taiyaki and a cherry smoothie. She went to the park and ate her foods on the park bench. While she's enjoying her foods and the view at the park, a boy with a white hair and with a Maltese dog with two pigtails passed by. The dog jumped on Rain's lap and it gave her a cute puppy dog eyes.

"Aw… Do you want some taiyaki?" she asked the dog. It barked to her and nodded. Rain giggled and she gave it some of her taiyaki. The dog ate it and it slept on her lap. The boy sat beside her and he took his dog and placed it on his lap.

"She really liked you." He said in a British accent.

"What's her name?" Rain asked and she moved closer to him.

"Crystal." he replied and he looked at Rain. She slowly put her hand on Crystal's head and she carefully caressed her hand into her fur. She smiled to it and giggled.

"So, you're the owner of this lovely dog? I really like her, too." she smiled to him.

"I… Uh…" the boy blushed and he looked at the other way.

"I have to go now. Bye." She took her stuffs and left the boy on the park bench with his dog.

"I haven't asked her name yet." He murmured and sighed.

Rain went back to the house and placed the foods on the kitchen table. Aunt Honey was busy washing their clothes and she noticed Rain has arrived.

"Rain, can you please chop those vegetables you bought!" she yelled.

"Okay." Rain said and she chopped the vegetables. While she's busy chopping, Uncle Hendry showed up and he approached her.

"Tomorrow, we'll buy your school supplies and you're coming with us." He said.

"Yes, Uncle." She said and she went to her aunty.

"Aunty, what did you feel when you first saw Uncle?" she asked. Aunt Honey didn't respond for a while.

"Let's not talk about it, Rain. Cook those vegetables you chopped." She said.

"Oh… Okay." Rain said and she went back to the kitchen. She cooked the vegetables and she prepared the plates and the other utensils on the table. She called out her aunty, her uncle and most of all, her cousin Honeydew and her friend, Mandy. They ate their lunch together and Honeydew ate a lot. Rain is a good cook because Aunt Honey taught her. Of course, Rain will wash the dishes as usual. She went outside to her dog after washing the dishes and she played with her. It took her 3 hours to play with her. Seitz ended up sleeping on Rain's lap, tired of playing with her. She placed her inside her dog house and went back to her own house. Honeydew and Mandy was busy playing with the ps3 while Uncle Hendry is inside his room. Aunt Honey was at the marketplace, buying some foods to stock in the fridge. Rain went to her cupboard and she jumped to her bed. She looked at the ceiling and wondered why she wants to know the boy's name even if she doesn't care about him. She has to admit, the boy's really cute with his dog, Crystal, but WHY? She shook her head playfully and she just forgets about him. She closed her eyes and after 5 minutes, she fell into a deep slumber. Her aunty opened the door to check her out and she found out her niece was sleeping. She covered her with her thin sheets and she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – Rain's Birthday **

The next morning, Rain woke up early. She took a quick shower and put on a black, knee-length, spaghetti-strapped dress with a baby blue ribbon around her waist. She brushed her hair and she twisted a black ribbon around some strands of her hair. She went out of her room and looked around. Everything was clean so she went outside. The Parkers are inside the car, waiting for her. Before she went to the car, she checked her dog inside the dog house. She was still sleeping with her teddy bear.

She smiled in relief and went to the car. She sat beside Honeydew while her Uncle Hendry's at the driver seat. Aunt Honey smiled at her beside her husband. Rain smiled back and her uncle started the engines.

After 10 minutes, Rain decided to look outside the window, since Honeydew wassleeping and her Aunt Honey was looking outside, too. The car stopped. Rain became confused. Why would they stop by the park? She was too confused to think that she even didn't notice the date today, July 26, her birthday. Uncle Hendry turned to her and he handed over a thousand yen. He didn't say anything while Aunt Honey smiled to her. Rain put her money inside her dress's pocket.

"O-kay… Thank you…?" she queerly statedand opened the door.

"We'll leave you here for a while. Enjoy your time here while we will shop for your school supplies and other things for the house." Uncle Hendry said.

"But you said-"

"NO BUTS!" he cut her and slammed the car's door. Rain sighed and she watched the Parkers leave her behind.

"I still don't get it. Why would they leave me here?" she asked herself. She decided to buy some ice cream. After she bought a cherry flavored ice cream, someone bumped to her. She fell on the ground**,** as well as her ice cream.

"Ouch… my precious butt…" she muttered. The boy stood and he helped her to stand up.

"I'm really sorry." He said. Rain looked up to him and she recognized him. It was the boy but he looked different. He has a piercing dark brown eyes and his voice is deeper, manlier than yesterday.

"Have we met before?" Rain asked. The boy smirked and walked passed by her.

"Hey! You haven't answered my question yet!" she run passed by him and blocked his way.

"Listen, we haven't met before and I'm just new here." He said and smirked, "Hm. Maybe you're interested with me."

"NO, I'm not! Where's your dog? Where's Crystal?" she asked.

"I don't have any dog. Maybe you met my twin brother, Ryou." He said coolly.

"Oh…" Rain blushed, "I'm sorry for my rude attitude."

"Hm." He said and looked at Rain. She looked like a little girl who lost her lollipop. He thought it was cute but he refused to make a move on her because he thought she's too youngto havean 18 year old junior high student for a boyfriend.

"How old are you now?" he asked.

"15 years old." Rain replied and she sat on the park bench. The boy sat beside her and he put his hands in his pocket.

"15… hhmm… When is your birthday?"

"July 26."

The boy remembered the date today and it was her birthday today, too.

"Well, happy birthday." He said with a light shade of pink across his cheeks. _I can't believe I'm doing this for a girl. I should have sent her to the Shadow Realm instead._

"Happy birthday…? What are you talking about? It's… Uh…" she began to blush in embarrassment because she forgot it was her birthday today.

"Ha ha… You forgot it's your birthday today? HAHAHAHA!" he laughed out loud and people began starring at them.

"Hey, stop it!" she demanded. The boy didn't stop laughing until tears began to form in his eyes. Rain clutched her fist and she punched him on his shoulders.

"Ouch!" he said and he stopped laughing, he noticed she's crying silently.

"Hey, stop crying. I didn't mean it." He said.

"Shut up!" Rain sobbed and she hid her face with her bangs, "You're such a big jerk!"

He threw his arms around her shoulder and he pulled her closer. He brought his face closer to her ears. Rain could hear his breathing to her ears and she began to blush madly.

"I'm really sorry, cutie. If you want to, I could take you to many places as my birthday gift." He breathed unto her ears. Rain can't take it anymore so she gave him a smack on his cheek.

"Who are you anyway? You sounded like my boyfriend or something!" she said.

"I'm Bakura. And you are…?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Rain Denise Kurume is my name but you can call me-"

"Deni-chan, I like it." Bakura smirked.

"Deni-chan…?" Rain blushed and she looked like a kid.

"So, Deni-chan, want to hang out with me? I can take you to my house and cook you something special, if you want to." Ha said and he crossed his legs.

"Well… O-kay…?" Rain blushed. No one has ever done anything so sweet to her like this especially for a boy she just met. She usually doesn't accept this kind of offer but this guy's different. And besides, Honeydew and her friends weren't thereso she can hang out with him. He's quite handsome and dashing but he stillhas an attitude problem, that's what she thought.

"C'mon, let's go to my car." He said and he grabbed her hand. They walked to his car hand by hand so people thought they were boyfriends or girlfriends or something. Some girls darted her with their deadliest death glare and Bakura noticed it. He alsogave them a death glare and started walking fast.

"Hey, slow down! I haven't eaten anything since this morning so I don't have the energy to keep up!" Rain demanded. Bakura smirked and he scooped her up to his arms.

"I'll just carry you to my car, sweetie." He said.

"Put me down! I have my own feet, you know!" she started struggling. Bakura sat on a bench at the sidewalk and he put her on his lap. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and he put his right hand on her hands. He brought his face closer to hers.

"Deni-chan, you're really beautiful with that black dress but I think you-"

"Shut up, you limey moron!" Rain slapped her hand to his cheek and she jumped off from his lap, "I don't want to see you again! I hate you!" she said with a deep red shade across her cheeks. She walked away without looking back at him.

She thought, '_that big dummy? Who does he think he is?'_

Bakura smirked and followed her. _She's interesting. I never met a kind of girl like her before, _he thought with an evil smirk. He ran towards her and he quickly scooped her up to his arms again.

"Leave me alone! Put me down!" she struggled. Bakura smirked and he brought her to his car. He laid her to the back seat and he went to the driver's seat. He pressed a button and the doors were locked.

"Where are we going?" Rain asked.

"I told you we're going to my house and I'll cook you something as a birthday gift." He said and he started the engine.

"I forgot about that…" she murmured and sat up. She looked outside the window and could see many couples were dating at the park and some kids playing withkites. She could feel her eyelids drooping and after a minute, she fell asleep.


End file.
